


The Glow of the Soul's eternity

by MKJ_essie01



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soul stone!Tony, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Infinity Gems, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other Ships Not Mentioned in Tags, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slow Burn, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark is the Soul Stone, a little not steve friendly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-07 03:17:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15209708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MKJ_essie01/pseuds/MKJ_essie01
Summary: Everyone who knows Tony or at least met him knew he was different from the others. He was a billionaire, a genius, and a philanthropist. However, they never expected him to be somewhat unearthly. It was either the arc reactor in his chest, or the sudden yellow-orange glow within is his eyes and aura-filled hands. Unknown to everyone, his past was filled with many fanciful and mysterious occurrences.





	1. It's been a long day

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This Chapter is going to be slow. There are going to be many cliches in here, and it may be cringy and may be fast-paced but, this is just a start of the story. I don't mind any criticism and I'd like some suggestions on how I can improve the story a little better. Enjoy! Strange is not in this chapter yet.

_“Mother! Mommy!” said a little boy running towards his mother. The mother turned around and look down at her son. She smiled and said, “ What is it darling?” while holding his hand. They both decided to head towards the boy’s bedroom. She tucked the child in, then the little boy told her, “I feel different” The mother was confused on what he meant by different. She then asked him, “What do you mean by ‘feeling different’?” The boy was tried to explain the best he could and explained to her, “I just feel very odd. I know I don’t feel sick, but it’s just like there is something wrong with me.” The mother trying to analyze the words her son had said to her until it clicked. She smiled, “That’s because you’re special. Very special, Figlio.” The little boy was upset at the answer that was given to him and said, “Well I don’t feel special...Papa doesn't tell me that I’m special…” The little boy was about to cry until the mother kissed his tears away, and reminded him, “Your father may be neglectful but he does care about you. We wouldn’t have had you if he didn’t want you to be his son. Understand that your father is very...protective of his company, Figlio.” The little sadly smile and nodded in response. The mother kissed her son’s forehead and turned the lamp off. “Goodnight, Mommy.” said the little boy before going to sleep. The mother smiled and replied, “Buonanotte, Anthony.” The door then closed, as the midnight atmosphere engulfed the sleeping child’s room in darkness._

 Tony Stark; the billionaire, genius, ex-playboy, and philanthropist. He was most known for he alters ego, Ironman. Everyone knows his origin story by now, parents died when he was 21 and became the new face of Stark industries. Then a few years later, he was kidnapped in Afghanistan and escaped. Next, he became Ironman and joined the Avengers to help save the world. However, the Civil war had occurred within the Avengers and split them apart. While Tony was still in New York since he sided with the Accords. The others, which included Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Falcon, Ant-man, and Scarlet Witch, became fugitives and left.

With the Avengers split up, Tony Stark was put in distress and disarray. The property damages that the Civil War had caused to the Berlin Airport, The Accords needing amendments, and Thaddeus Ross at his throat, it was a lot for Tony and Pepper to handle. Not to mention that property damages from Ultron were still in place, and Tony, who was hospitalized for 2 months, it weighed a lot on Tony. He found out the secrets of his parents death, and Tony now wonders, if there were any more secrets that were kept hidden from him.

* * *

 

**Present Day…**

 

  Tony was in Thaddeus Ross’ office, staring at what the man was doing to his desk. He knew it was rude but, considering the many attempts at trying to overthrow the Avengers, it had to be done. Once the Ross was done with his sorting, he sat back down on his chair and the two had a silent stare down. “So, it seems that the Avengers have split up,” Ross said, breaking the tense atmosphere.

 

Tony nodded, he could tell that Ross was delighted by that news. If the Avengers were no longer around, there was no one stopping him. “Yes, but it’s only for a period of time,” Tony replied. Ross seemed a little angered by the replied but continue the conversation by saying.

“They went against the Accords and became fugitives. I knew the Avengers were a problem in the first place, so why should they be brought back.”

 

Tony glared at the man and said, “I have noticed the number of damages that happened during these catastrophic events, but in the end, we were able to preserve many lives. Without us, the earth would have been taken over by aliens and other dangerous entities that roam around the earth.”

 

“You do realize that two of the former Avengers, Thor and the...Hulk, have been absent. Ever since Ultron.” Ross mentioned.

 

Tony knew that they were absent but they had reasons to leave, at least, one did. Thor left to his homeworld to save his father or something. However, Bruce’s disappearance was very odd, since he never explained his reasons why. Although, he seemed very upset when he left. “Thor had to attend family business, while Banner was very unprecedented. However, it may have been for good intentions…” he replied bitterly.

 

Thaddeus looks at the time and said, “Well, it’s time for my meeting…” and both got up and left the office. However, Ross turned to Tony said, “Your reasoning still doesn’t fix the damages that the Avengers have caused to others. Maybe that is something you should think about…” and left Tony to think about his words.

Tony walked out of the building, and mild anger. He was left in a tight position. Ever since the Avengers had left, Ross has been using this opportunity to finally stop the Avengers. Ross was very sneaky and playing dirty, it angered him. He knew he could have said many more things that could have put Ross’ statements to rest but, he needed more evidence before going through those assumptions. He got in his car and drove back to Stark Tower.

 

Once he settles in his office, he leaned back in his chair and sighed in frustration. “FRIDAY, please give me a status update.” FRIDAY replied, “Of course, Mister Stark. Pepper Potts has initiated a conference meeting next Tuesday. Stark Industries had no accidents so far, for the past week. Mister Parker has patrolled and helped 3 banks robberies, he left two audio messages for you. Mister Parker’s next visit to the Tower is tomorrow, at 3:30 Pm. The hospital has yet to inform you of anything new about Mister Rhodes.” Tony closes his eyes for a few seconds then asks, “Anything new regarding the Accords or the Ex-Avengers?” FRIDAY responded, “No sir, no update on the current status of the Accords or the Ex-Avengers. However, the meeting that is scheduled to make amends to the Accords is only 4 days left.” Tony thanked FRIDAY, decided to go to the park to clear his head out for a bit. As he was about to press the button for the elevator, the elevator opened to reveal Pepper standing there.

 

Pepper smiled and jokingly said, “Well this is surprising. ‘ _Tony Stark in his own office?!_ ’ It must be the end of the world!” Tony slapped her arm lightly and smiled, “Haha, very funny Pepper.” Pepper sat in a chair, “A lot of stuff going through your mind recently?” she asked and Tony replied with a nod. He’s been stressed out for the past 2 weeks already, and he really needed to relax and clear his head from all the stress before he gets another headache. “Tony, can’t you just take a break. Let me handle some of these things for you. I’m your friend and I want to make sure you’re safe and healthy.” She said very concernedly for his health. Tony smiled and replied, “Thanks, Pepper. I know this is going to sound out for character but, I need to focus on fixing the mistakes that the Ex-Avengers have caused. It’s really hard keeping every information and secret from the public eye since they are dying to know what is going on. Therefore, I need to be alert on everything that is going on within the Accords, the UN, and the Ex-Avengers.” Pepper looked at him surprised and replied, “Yea, that is very strange coming from you, I almost wondered where the real Tony was.” They both laughed for a bit and sighed.

 

“Tony, do you really want the Avengers back here? They’ve put you through quite a lot. Sure, they helped out and you all were on good terms but...I just-” Tony cut Pepper off and said, “I don’t know, actually. Yes, we need them because we need all the help we can get in case of any other massive invasion or a terrorist attack. I don’t want the same happening again like Zemo...But, in my opinion, there are not enough words to describe how I feel. I feel...betrayed, sad, alone, and angry..yet those words can’t explain the number of emotions I feel about them. I kind of hope that once everything goes back to normal and after they have been pardoned, we can settle our differences. And try to amend the Accords in a way that everyone could be satisfied, not happy, just satisfied with the results.” Pepper sadly smiled. Tony got up from his chair and told Pepper that he is going to the park for a while just to clear his for a bit.

 

 Once he arrived at the park, he started listening to Peter’s messages, it helped him relax a bit because he wanted to know if the kid was ok or need help in some way. It was a nice feeling. **“Hey Mister Stark, so I’m at the rooftop of a building. I know I'm supposed to be sleeping but, crime doesn’t sleep!..”** Tony smiled at the kid’s tone, he seemed really happy in saving the city. **“ *SIRENS GO OFF*... oh no, another bank robbery! Looks like it’s time for Spiderman. Spiderman, Spiderman~ Does whatever a spider can~...”** Tony started laughing, the kid was funny he had to admit but in the worst situations. He closed his phone and decided to go back to the compound, it was getting kind of late to be out.

 

 Once Tony return back to the compound, he went straight to his room and plopped onto his bed. “I’m so done!” Tony yelled as he landed on his bed. “Today was so exhausting...Fri, please turn off the lights and set the alarm to 7:00 am.” Tony told her. “Of course, Mister Stark. Goodnight sir.” Tony smiled and replied, “Goodnight, baby girl.”

….

 

…..

 

……

 

“I CAN’T SLEEP!!!” Tony screamed. The lights turned back on as Friday was alarmed by Tony’s scream. “Sir, is something wrong?” she asked. “I can’t sleep, Fri. I just can’t...I have to go down the workshop!” Tony declared as he jumped out of bed. “Sir, please calm down. You have been working non-stop for the past 2 weeks. You need optimal sleep and rest.” Friday said to Tony. Tony sighed, “Well what do suggest that I should do, read a book?” Friday replied, “That could work. After all, the remaining stuff from the Avengers towers was packaged into the compound after your move. Maybe, something interesting will catch your eye.” Tony rolled his eyes and agreed, “Alright” and he left to the library

 

 As he arrived he went to the fantasy genre. Many would think he like the sci-fi genre, but he mostly likes the fantasy because sometimes it helps him escape the real world and makes him want to go on an adventure into the unknown.

 

As he went down each aisle, he couldn’t really find what he was looking for. “Fri, do you know where I could find the book “Faded From the Distant Earth”? It was supposed to be on section F, but I can’t find it.” Fri replied, “I think Section F continues to the next aisle, sir.” Then, Tony went to the next aisle to see that the book was nowhere to be found. “Ugh, where could I have put it?” Tony asked himself. He was saddened by the fact, that he lost the book. He never really got to finish it either.

 

“Sir,” Friday asked, “Why are you searching for that book? Aren’t there any other fantasy books that you could read?”

 

Tony replied, “It was a book given from Jarvis when I was young. My dad never really thought that I should be interested in anything like fairies, monsters, wizards, and other magical beings. However, Jarvis was able to sneak that book and give it to me as a birthday present. I rarely had any time to read it since my dad wanted me to focus more on my studies. It was a really good book. It focused on Mystical beings and gods that were at war with each other. Well, that what I remember.”

 

Friday stayed silent for a bit then spoke, “Don’t you put your most important items in your room. Maybe your book is in there?” Tony smiled slightly at the idea and left the library to his room, “Thanks Fri.”

 

 When Tony reached his room, he immediately started searching for the book. He needed to use a stool, much to his embarrassment, in order to reach the top of the closet. “I found think...I got it!” He started to pull the book forward until another from the top had fallen and hit him on the head.

 

“Ouch! What the heck?!” Tony said while he was rubbing his head from the pain. He proceeds to grab the book he intended to grab, step down from the stool, and close the closet. He grabbed the mystery book along with the storybook and went to his bed. The mysterious book looked oddly familiar, it had a lotus flower on the cover, with little golden writing on the side. It was a burgundy color with the addition of gold and black. He placed the book on his bedside, and read the book he was looking for. After an hour of reading the book, he fell asleep. Friday turned the lights off as Tony fell asleep.

 

 Unknown to the Tony, the book laying on his bedside, the lotus flower started to glow a bit...


	2. What even is this book?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once all the meetings and other negotiations were done, Tony was finally able to have a few days of rest. During his relaxation days, he decided that it was a good idea to look at the mysterious book he found. Oh boy, what a bad idea that was... "WHAT THE F***, is wrong with this book?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hurray, another chapter! This chapter will go a little bit in detail of everything about the book. This chapter will have a little serious undertone regarding the Accords. No, it's not going to be Stephen sadly. However, it is a memorable character we all love. So, hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, I forgot to point out that Thaddeus Ross is not a part of the Accords anymore because of the Ex-Avengers breaking out.

**At the Accords meeting…**

 

Tony was getting very tired of saying the same explanations over and over again. He was able to convince about 70 out of 117 countries to help amend some parts of the Accords. Yet, he needed to convince a few more countries to amend the accords, therefore there won’t be any large obstacle that could stand between the approval of the amendment.

 Tony sighed, “What seems to be your concerns, Miss Sahana?”

The woman cleared her throat and asked, “You do understand the reasons why we established the Accords in the first place, right Mr.Stark?”

Tony replied, “Yes, it’s to disclose and regulate any enhanced humans from causing any more destruction while helping save its citizens.”

Miss Sahana nodded and told him, “Then why shouldn’t we be allowed to monitor anything or anyone that could cause harm to the general public. We don’t know how much destruction that could be caused by these enhanced humans. Think of all the dangers that have happened in the past?”

 

Tony paused for a moment, staring at her with a straight face.

   He then replied, “I know there are many damages that could be caused during fights and battles, but that how a battlefield works, ma’am. There is no way of avoiding the dangers caused during these battle, but there are alternative ways that could be used to help people escape the designated area of battle instead of instantly going into the battlefield and attack any enemy in sight.

  We could locate any citizens in the area and send instant alarms that could help indicate that there is going to be an attack soon. We could also install sound wave system that can track any suspicious activity around the area, for example, small gunshots, bomb explosives, and etc. Now with some of the way, we could handle the situation explain, let’s talk about the dangers that have happened in the past.

  They were inhuman, yes, but they only had evil intentions of using the earth for its resources, to prove a point or just massive destruction of the galaxy. Do you expect them to be like, ‘Sure, we’ll understand that we need to restrain our powers and be calm now? We’ll follow the regulations’.

  No that’s not going to happen, because restriction or lack of something they wish they have a say in or which to do like everyone else is what caused them to start causing harm to the Earth in the first place. Yes, there are some exceptions, such as using it for their own personal gain. However, these are some of the factors that caused a huge debate on whether or not the Accords are necessary.”

The meeting was now filled with murmurs and whispers, most agreeing to what Tony had to say, while some were still on edge on the whole situation.

  Tony raised his hand, signaling that he wasn’t finished, “Hence, we should lower the restriction that is placed within the Accords. I signed because my main reason is to help save the world, and if signing the Accord is one of the ways have to do it, then I will.

  However, I must put my foot down and state my point of view on what should and shouldn’t be in the Accords to help better improve the way we can handle helping the earth. We saw how the old system that was handling SHIELD failed, and yes, we do need some more restrictions to carefully monitor what is happening. However, with all these restrictions comes discomfort within the many heroes, vigilantes, and other enhanced beings out there that feel restricted on what they have to do to help save the Earth.

  This would result in many enhanced humans to either violate the regulations or just give up, on the whole, helping the earth when needed. We can’t just wait for few days to get the answer from the UN that allows us to help save to world when in an alien invasion or Hydra is already on the rise. By the time we have the answer, most of the Earth would have been controlled or destroyed. Therefore, it’s best we amend the regulations immediately, as the rise of the controversy of Accords is still rising, which could help people better understand we are doing this for the good of the Earth.”

 

 Once Tony was done with his speech, many people were discussing how to handle all the points that were stated in Tony’s reasoning.

  Many people were impressed and finally understood he meant, and how they could handle it. Some were still concerned about what may be the outcome if they were to lower and amend the restrictions and regulations of the Accords. The remaining people were still in between with the whole situation. The murmurs and talking all quieted down, then they agreed that they would decide that the amendments would be decided in a few days.

Tony agreed, and the meeting was finally over.

* * *

 

**At the Tower** ….

 

 When Tony finally arrived back at the Tower, he landed flat on the couch, “FINALLY, It’s almost over!” Tony cheered.

“Yes, indeed it is,” Friday said happily,

“Let’s just hope that they agree to your reasons for the amendments.” Tony nodded in agreement.

He asked, “Is there any new messages, Fri?”

Friday responded, “Yes, sir. Miss Potts reminded you that your schedule is cleared, therefore, you have about a week off. Peter is going to arrive in the next two hours after school. Evidence about Thaddeus Ross has been sent to you in flash drive and Happy has delivered it to an hour ago.”

Tony grinned and said, “Thanks, baby girl”

 

He got up from the couch and went to the lab, he sat on his chair and grab the storybook. He smiled and kept staring at it until Friday alerted him that Peter was here. Tony snapped out of his thoughts and went to greet Peter.

 

“Hello, Mister Stark!” Peter greeted Tony. Tony smiled and rubs his head, “Heya, kiddo! Come on, let’s get down to the lab.”

 

The pair went down to the lab and got down to business. The two were working on most of the update on the suits, after that, they decided to work on their personal projects. Tony was still working on his suit, while Peter was working on his robot. Peter tested the robot for a few seconds and told him to the nearest item that was near to it, and it grabbed...his soda. Then spilled it on itself, and Peter groaned in frustration. Tony looked at the situation and started laughing.

“W-what the heck happened?” Tony asked still laughing.

Peter pouted and said, “I told A.U.T.O 13 to grab the nearest item near to him, but instead he grabs my soda and spilled it on himself.”

Tony smiled, “Now you know how I feel about DUM-E sometimes.”

DUM-E beeped in shock, while Tony rolled his eyes and said, “Yes, I mean you.” and turned back to Peter.

He told Peter, “It’s alright, the wires weren’t fired or anything. So, all we need to do is just clean the mess, and wait for it dry.” Peter nodded and the two went and got some wipes to clean the mess. As Peter was cleaning, he spots the storybook on Tony’s desk.

 

“Mister Stark, what book is this?” Peter asked holding the book.

Tony turned around and smiled, “It was a book I got as a birthday present from Jarvis. When he was human of course. I was about 10 when I received this book. My father didn’t think that I should be invested in such “fantasy” books and made me focus more on my studies. However, Jarvis was able to sneak this book as a birthday present. In fact, when I was going to bed, I beg him to read me the story, which he did. It's comforting to know that I still have this book, as a reminder of him.”

 

Peter was fascinated by Tony’s story and asked, “Can you read it to me then? I’d like to know what the story was about.”

Tony stared at Peter for a moment and began to read,

 “A long time ago, there lived two kingdoms, the Sun kingdom, and the Moon Kingdom. Which were both ruled by gods, Tsuki of the moon kingdom and Haru of the Sun Kingdom. They lived in harmony for centuries, balancing the days of when the sun and the moon will shine each day. However, one of the heirs, Sora of the Sun Kingdom, tried to assault Tsuki. Stating that, “Why should there be a moon kingdom when most of the humans praise the Sky and Sun?” This outraged both of the gods and banished the heir from their kingdoms to live on Earth. Hoping that he would soon learn a valuable lesson. However, this angered Sora even more and tried to assemble his own army to fight the gods. There were quite a lot of people who wanted to join him, and they soon started a rebellion against the moon kingdom.”  

 

Tony continued to read the story to Peter, who entranced by the story. However, all fun time has to end as soon as it’s time for Peter to leave.

Peter was saddened and tried to convince Tony to let him stay, “B-but, there’s so much left of the story! Is Haru going to kill her own son? Why did Sora even think of attacking Tsuki in the first place? Who killed Hanako?!”

 Tony chuckled at Peter’s excitement of the story, it reminded him of himself when he asked Jarvis to continue the book. “You can find out later Peter.”

Peter looked at the clock, and pointed out that “It’s only 6:30, Mister Stark!”

Tony told him that his aunt clearly texted him, saying that Peter better leaves at 6:30 because they were having meatloaf later. Peter sighed and thanked Tony for reading the story to him. They both said their goodbyes, and as Peter left the lab. Tony decided it was best that he went back to the Compound. He grabbed the book and left the Tower.

* * *

 

**At the compound…**

 

When entered his bedroom, he was shocked at the number of books that were on his floor. They were scattered everywhere on the floor.

“Friday, I thought I installed very high tech security that specifically prohibited from anyone from breaking in and stealing anything,” Tony told Friday just to make sure he wasn’t robbed of anything.

“Yes, sir. I also checked the security footage and found something odd…”

Tony was surprised and told Friday to show her the specific surveillance footage of when this mess has occurred. It was strange, to say the least.

 

 It showed a glowing book float out from his bedside, turning left and right, and it seemed to be looking for something. What’s strange is that the next footage was of the book magically carrying several books and going to the bedroom. It then processes, to magically search for the information that it was looking for. This is repeated this process for a few times, and this baffled Tony.

This is one of the many strange magical occurrences that has happened in his life. He was still watching the footage when suddenly, something smacked his head. Tony turned around and saw the book. Tony of curse startled by the magical book it back away from the book quickly.

 

Tony still catching his breath from the sudden shock asked, “W-who are you? W-what are you?”

The book didn’t say or do anything but just float there for a few seconds and started to push Tony away from the wall. Since it was a book, the pushing is like a book being thrown at you and it was hurting tony a bit.

“Ouch! Ouch! Hey! What is it, you freakin book?!” Tony yelled. The book faced him and it was heading straight to the door. Using its front cover to mimic a hand, the book was telling Tony to follow. Hesitant at first, Tony started to follow the magic book.

 

‘ _Please tell me that this is a dream?’_ Tony thought to himself. _‘A strange book that was in my closet starts to fly and can use magic. It can move and somewhat express how it's feeling...this is a dream, it’s got to be._ ’ Tony repeated that mantra until he-

 

“OUCH! What the-...oh” Tony realized that they had arrived at the destination the book was going to, his body got to hit the door.

 Tony looked at the book and the book looked as if it was exasperating, Tony shrugged and opened the door to the library. The book flew past him and Tony followed. They were in one of the offices in the library, and the book just flew to the map. Tony was just confused at this point, “

So, you wanted me to follow you just because of a map?” The book nodded and used one of its cover corners to point the USA, on the world map.

“Ok, you're pointing at America...is there something in that you need in America?” Tony asked about the book.

The book nodded and Tony grabbed the US map and placed it flat on the table.

“Where?” Tony asked.

When he turned around the book was glowing and push pins were floating in the air, Tony ducked under the table so he could be safe. The book used one of the push pins and placed it on Los Angeles, California. Tony got up from under the desk and looked at the map.

 

“Los Angeles? What could you possibly need there?” Tony looked at the book in confusion.

The book searching the room for something that could help Tony understand what it was specifically looking for. The book got an idea, and it started to use its magic and grabbed a dictionary.

It turned to the section M and got found the word it was looking for. Tony pointed at each word and said it aloud until he got the right word.

“Are you looking for...manna? Mano? Manorial? Manpower?”

The book gave a school that meant ‘no’ and Tony continued to look.

“Manpower? Manque? Mansard? Manservant?...Mansion?” The book was nodding at the word mansion.

Then Tony realized, “Are you talking about the Mansion that Father own in Los Angeles?” The book nodded. “

But why? Is there something important there?” Tony asked. The book nodded.

“Can’t you used your ‘magic’ to get the thing that you were looking for?” Tony suggested but the book shakes itself saying no.

Tony looked deadpanned at the book, “you aren’t going to leave me alone until I help you, huh?” The book nodded.

Tony sighed, “Well, I have at least a week off before the Accords sends me their final decision...Ok, I’ll help.” The book flipped with joy,

“Off to Los Angeles!... Now please, clean my room…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA!. It was Peter Parker, the precious and mischievous cinnamon roll. Seems like we arrived at Howard's old mansion. I wanted to use a different mansion, instead of Malibu, because I thought it would fit into Howard's character by owning a bunch of mansions. No action this time, just dialogue. The next chapter will be interesting, to say the least.


	3. Well isn't this a surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has finally booked the tickets to California but still is curious about the Book's main intentions of going to the mansion. He just wants to get everything over with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey Guys! Sorry I wasn't updating for a while but here I am, back with another chapter. So the name for the book (like Cloak of Levitation to Cloaky or Levi) will be Lotus because it has a lotus flower cover. This chapter is going to be confusing I think, I'm trying my best. So I hope you enjoy this. I will edit this but not now. I'm very busy with School work. And also, there will be crude language, coming from yours truly Tony so enjoy. This chapter will be short because I have no more ideas on how Tony's discovery of his magic abilities.

**At Stark Tower (specifically Pepper’s office)…**

  “ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!” Screamed a very livid Pepper Potts. Tony was, of course, very terrified and said, “...uh...yes?”

    Pepper was, of course, frustrated with his answer and sighed. “Tony, why do you suddenly want to go back to California? Remember last time, you got so angry at a person who was insulting Shawarma, that Happy had to drag you out of the place due to embarrassment.”

   Tony remembered that moment, he found it funny now, but that wasn’t the point that he had to go there. Lotus, he started calling the book that, had decided that they must go there. “I’m going back to an old mansion my parents used to live in before Malibu,” Tony replied.

   “We used to go there for Summer sometimes. It’s still own buy me but, I figured I’d go there just to catch on good memories.” Pepper was silent for a moment and said, “Then I’m going too.”

 Tony was shocked and immediately, “No, it fine. I can handle myself, Pepper.”

  Pepper raises an eyebrow and shook her head, “Not happening Tony, you may never know that you’ll have another panic attack. Especially after...you know.”

 Then everything was silent.

  Tony knew that Pepper is trying to make up to him after leaving him alone after the Civil war. He really appreciates that, however, he doesn’t need her to know that some random magic book is suddenly telling him to go to his family’s old mansion for who knows what.

   “Thanks, Pepper but, I think I handle this situation. It’s just a trip back to memory lane.” Tony assured Pepper. She was very worried, but nodded and started setting a scheduled time for his flight tomorrow. Tony smiled and thanked her. He soon left her office.

* * *

  Tony headed straight to his lab, where Lotus was placed at his table. As he got there, Lotus flew straight towards him, wondering if he got the job done. “I don’t know if Pepper will get the flight scheduled as soon as we hoped but, it will arrive. I just need a few files clear out of the way, then we’ll be going to the mansion.”

  The book just nodded. Tony didn’t really know what to do about the strange book that had fallen out of his closet. It was a very pretty book though, with the lotus flower in the middle, and pretty leaves and branches. It looked like it came out of the Hobbit, or Narnia.

     “So...What are you?” Tony asked, but the book was silent. He asked again, “What are you?” Still, no reply and Tony got a little mad and sighed. “Can at least get a glimpse of what is in your pages?” He asked politely.

   Lotus was silent for a few seconds, soon started flipping to specific pages for Tony to see. Lotus flips to page 27 and shows it to Tony. “Generating Energy” was the title of the chapter.

   Tony grabs Lotus and starts reading, “...In order to generate power, start with a simple meditation exercise. Clasp your hands together and concentrate on generating all the power within you to your hands…”

   After reading the chapter, Tony closes the book and looks at Lotus with confusion. “So, that’s it?” Lotus nods.

  “I kinda expected something on the lines of either a story or a mystical map from Asgard.” Tony said to Lotus, then realizes what Lotus’ plan was and gets off his desk, “No...I’m not doing meditation.” Lotus tries pushing him.

 “Not Happening Book! I’m not doing it, no matter what you say-!” Dum-E suddenly sprays him with a fire extinguisher.

“Dum-E! What the Hell?!” Tony screamed.

**_“_** ** _Boss, I asked Dum-E to use a fire extinguisher on you,”_** Friday told him.

“Why?!” Tony said as he was spitting all the chemicals out of his mouth.

“ _ **We noticed that you were being stubborn so we thought the fire extinguisher should convince you.”**_

“We’ll see about that-!!!” Tony got cut off by DUM-E again. “Ok, I’ll do the stupid meditation. But that doesn’t mean I’m going to like it.”

Tony went to the empty corner of his workshop and started meditating.

* * *

 

   Silence all Tony heard was silence.

 He was trying concentrating but he seems more focused on the silence in his lab. It reminded him of Siberia to be honest. Even though it has been at least 3 months after the Civil War, he still can’t help but have memories and nightmares of Siberia.

**_“Boss, you’re tensing up…”_** Friday pointed out.

Tony sighed and smiled, “No need to worry Fri, I’ll be fine. Like you said, for my health, right?” Tony continued to focus, that is until Lotus hit his back and push his body straight.

Lotus was trying to help Tony correct posture, leveling his shoulders and straightening his back.

After Tony got in position, he continued to meditate once again. He opened his eyes and focused on his clasped hands, wondering what was he supposed to do.

 He cleared his thoughts and just stared at his hands. He closed his eyes once more and focused on his energy. Unknown to what was going on within his body.

 He suddenly started to feel lighter, like he was floating. All the stress was gone from his body, he felt relief he hadn’t felt in years.

He opened his eyes once more and was shocked, he is near the ceiling. He was glowing orange, he was floating, he was levitating…

”What the-!” suddenly he started to fall. “Ouch!” Tony and looked at his hands, they were glowing bright orange.

“Fri, please tell me you recorded that…”

**_“Yes, sir.”_ **

Tony looked at his hands then, towards Lotus, and back to his hands, then Lotus.

Tony looked at Friday “...holy shit..please tell me this is a joke.”

**_“Sorry sir, but it seems that this is no laughing matter,”_** Friday replied. Tony nodded and left for a moment to clear his head, well sort of.

_(On the other side of the building, you could hear some girlish screams “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” “Shut up Tony!” “Sorry Pepper”)_

 Tony came back to the lab and closed the door, “I’m better now.”

Tony went up to the floating book, “First of all, Holy shit! Second of all, What the Fuck! And Finally, what just happened?!”

Lotus flipped to the first page and on the center, it said, _Mystical Art of Magic_.

Tony’s eyes widened, “Oh no! We are not going through this again.” Lotus tilted itself in confusion.

**_“_** ** _Boss, it something wrong?”_** Friday asked.

Unfortunately, Friday wasn’t activated during the whole Ultron fiasco. Unknown to her and the other bots, Wanda had used her magic and manipulated his nightmares and biggest fears in order to create Ultron. Tony hasn’t been comfortable with her or any forms of magic ever since.

“...I had a bad experience with magic way before you had been activated, Friday. It was pretty terrible. I didn’t want that experience to happen again, therefore, I was very against magic afterward. No offense Book.” Lotus nodded and was ‘hugging’ Tony with its book pages.

**_“Maybe if you practice magic yourself, you’ll be able to wear down any magical attacks. Right?”_** Friday suggested.

“NO! I’m not doing that!” Tony was shivering, the memories were back again. New York, Ultron, Germany, Siberia…Tony turned around and went straight to the door, leaving the bots, Friday, and Lotus all worried and confused. Tony left and went to and laid on one of the couches, he needs some rest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you enjoy that? No? I'll edit it soon but not now. Yes? Thank you so much, I'm trying ok. Yes, it feels rushed but I was rushed to by my sister and friends/fans who read my stories and go to my school. I'm trying best. So please stay tuned. The next chapter will include Tony and Maria.


	4. The protector... (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony has finally arrived in Los Angeles! Tony is finally going to have his answers. Why did Lotus come to the mansion? What is in this mansion that seems so important? Will he get to know more of Lotus' purpose? As questions get answered, more questions arise. What will happen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! I have finally updated this story. Excuse my tardiness, because I had so many ideas for this chapter. So many ideas, that this will be a two-part chapter. I had to figure out how to transition from location to location, how the interactions will go, and the length of this chapter. This chapter is going to be longer than the previous chapters, so be prepared. I also had other stuff to do, such as tests, homework, and other non-fandom related things. And I'm glad that many are liking this story! Thank you so much, and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

**(Two weeks later)...**

 

Tony was still very upset about the meditation exercise. He was still persistent about magic and tried to ignore Lotus. However, Friday had told Pepper what happened, excluding the parts with magic, and forced him to continue. Which he did, otherwise Friday would have told Pepper again and if she finds out, let’s say we wouldn’t see for a while.

 

 Tony was still defensive when it comes to Lotus, he does like Lotus but just unsure of her power. After all, the book did use magic to make a bunch of push pin float and fill a room. Maybe he was just paranoid but he is still a little wary of the book. This was the day that the UN was either going to amend the Accords or not. If they did, then he finally got stage one of his plan completed. If not, he needed more evidence to convince them into amending the Accords. He really needed the Accords amended.

 

He’s already near the conference room, he was nervous. His hard work of siding with the people and compromising with the government is probably going to pay off. He took a deep breath and opened the doors.

 

* * *

**(In the Conference Room)**

 

The conference meeting left off from the previous meeting, they only a few more people wanting to represent their statements. The room felt separated or split apart. When Ms.Robinson the representative of England came up, everyone was very intent on listening to what she had to say. During her presentation, on his left Tony saw that Ms. Fujita and Mr.Császár were glaring at Ms.Robinson’s presentation. He also noticed that on the right, Ms.Sahana and Mr. Colbert looked inconspicuous looks towards Ms. Robinson’s statement. Through Tony’s eyes, He could see that the women were trying to make the Accords somewhat lenient. He somewhat felt bad for the women because, about the majority of the people in this meeting support that, the Accords are supposed to feel restricted but fair for every enhanced people, but it seemed like she translated his version of fair to very lenient on the Accords. After her presentation, it was finally time for people to decide whether to pass or veto the new amended Accords.

 

 Tony was starting to get worried, he knows that Ms. Robinson, Mr. Colbert, and Mr. Császár were going to pass the new amended Accords. It's just Ms. Sahana and Ms. Fujita, he was worried about the most. During the first meeting of the Accords before it was bombed, they were very prideful of the Accords and seemed as if they didn’t want to change anything. However, this is the final decision and it’s time to decide.

 

Tony just sits at his seat waiting for the voting to end. He really couldn’t see what side each representative was voting for but, he hoped that they chose for approval. After the voting ended, people started tallying the votes. After counting all of 193 votes, they were ready to announce whether the Accords were approved or not.

 

“We, the United Nations, have voted on the amendment of the Accords. We here, now announce that the amendment towards the Accords was approved”

 

If Tony wasn’t in a conference room right now, he would have slapped the people had doubt on him in the face. Including himself. He wasn’t certain it would have been approved but now, he had confidence that everything in his plan would work out.

 

* * *

**(After the Meeting…)**

 

Happy drove Tony to the hospital. Tony wanted to see Rhodey, and how he was doing. Ever since his paralyzation, Tony has been regularly checking up on him, to see if he was ok. He even built prosthetics that would help stabilize his legs. Tony was just very concerned for his friend and wants to help him in any way he can.

 

“Tony I told you, it’s not your fault.” Said Rhodey sighing.

 

“But it feels like it is! I shouldn’t have brought you on that battlefield.” Tony replied sadly.

 

“Tony, I’m your best friend. I’ve been with you ever since MIT. Don’t be such a worrywart sometimes.” Rhodes smiled

 

Tony can’t help it, his best friend was in therapy trying to heal his legs, he can’t just sit there and do nothing.

 

“Sour Patch” Tony whined and hugs Rhodey.

 

Rhodey pats his back, “There there. Now, what happened at the meeting?”

 

Tony sighed and told him everything. From the presentations to the voting, and the final decision. “Now I’m supposed to help them with keeping track with the accords and making it as fair as possible.”

 

Rhodey smiled, “That’s great news, Tones.”

 

Tony looked down at his feet, “I’m not sure if I’m ready for that yet. I mean, I can barely take care of myself sometimes. Now helping the Accords, that’s a big step...I just don’t know”

 

Rhodey placed a hand on Tony’s shoulder and smiled,” Tony, you’re the only person that I know who can do it. You’ve come this far, and I don’t see any problem with the Accords yet. With your knowledge and experience, I know you can do it.”

 

Tony smiled and hugged him, ”Thanks Rhodey Bear.” Rhodey hugged back and replied, “You too, Tones.”

 

“So, same time tomorrow?” Asked Rhodey

 

“No, sorry but I have somewhere to go Tomorrow,” Tony replied.

 

Rhodey raised an eyebrow, “Really? Where?”

 

“Yea, I’m just visiting an old mansion in California that my parents used to own,” Tony answered.

 

“I thought you sold almost all of the mansions that your parents owned?” Rhodey asked.

 

“Actually, I kept the one in London, Malibu, and Los Angeles. I did sell at least three or five of the mansions my parents owned.” Tony said.

 

Rhodey just chuckled and said, “I hope this visit doesn't end up like the Shawarma incident. I still remember that you had told Friday to prepare you a list of reasons, ‘Why Shawarma is the best place to eat in the world’ I still can’t believe you did that. You even had a megaphone! Happy literally was grabbing you and dragging you out of that restaurant. You’re lucky that they didn’t ban you from that place.”

 

Tony just blushed as he remembered that memory. “That won’t happen again!...I’m just going to search something in the mansion. Something that may help me in the long run.” Rhodey smiled, “Good luck, Tones. I’m counting on you.” Tony hugged Rhodey one last time and left the room.

 

* * *

**(In the Private Airplane…)**

 

  Tony sat in his seat, waiting for the plane to start. He looked out his window and frowned. He was happy that he finally got some progress done, and was going to help and be a big contribution to the renewed Accords that made it way better and fair than the original Accords. However, once it was over, for now, he just seemed saddened. Alone. No one really to rejoice with beside Rhodey, Pepper, Happy, and Peter. He missed Bruce’s company and wanted to see him once more, but he had been absent for a while. Jarvis would have rejoiced with him, however, he’s no longer here and is now Vision. He doesn’t know where Vision is but, he knows he is safe. Thor had been absent as well and hasn’t returned. After the Civil war, it’s just him. He sighed as he turned away from the window. He looked down at the next seat and saw to his surprise, Lotus.

 

Lotus wanted to apologize for making Tony uncomfortable with magic, and decided to sit next to him. She used her magic and made a flower crown appear on top of Tony’s head. Tony slimed softly and said, “Thank you…” Lotus nodded and hugged Tony.

 

Tony said, “I’m sorry as well, Lotus. I know you didn’t want to make me feel uncomfortable, and you didn’t know about my certain disliking of magic when I met you. I’m trying, ok?”

 

Lotus just nods and sits next to Tony. The flight is now starting and it’s going to be a long 5 hours but, he’ll make it. He is just uncertain of what is in the mansion that Lotus needed so much.

 

* * *

**(At the mansion…)**

 

Happy had dropped Tony off in front of the mansion, “Are you sure that you’ll be alright?” He asked. Tony nodded, “I’ll be alright, it’s just that I have been here in ages. Besides the plants that have been overgrown for a while, it’s still the same as always.”

 

Happy nodded, “I’ll be at the hotel, call if you need me.” and drove away.

 

“Later Happy” Tony as he waved goodbye.

 

He opened his bag and Lotus sprang out, Tony turned to Lotus and said, “Alright, we’re here. Now just lead the way of where you want us to go, and I’ll follow.” Tony opened the mansion, and Lotus led the way.

 

 Lotus went upstairs to the second floor, turned left, and went straight leading to a long hallway. She then took a right and went straight. Her directions led her and Tony to a big room with double doors. Tony tried to open the door but it was sealed shut, Lotus turned to a page that stated that magical door is often seal shut and could only be opened with magic. Lotus then proceeded to use her magic to open the door, which soon revealed a giant library filled with ancient scrolls, relics, and magic books.

 

 Tony was in utter shock that his family mansion had an area where someone could practice magic. His father also disapproved of magic so, he wasn’t the culprit. It was probably his mother or Jarvis, they often told him of many magical stories and myths. He looked at Lotus and started to follow her to a shelf next to a wall. Lotus pointed with her flaps to the correct switch and Tony pulled the switch. The switch opened a secret room, that led to an office. It had monitors, a computer hardware, and a huge desktop PC tower. Many ancient scrolls, files, and books had covered the floor. Tony went forward and sat on a chair next to the computer desk. He saw a videotape that was only titled “Message from Mom”. Tony was curious and decided to watch the video.

 

 Tony placed the tape on the videotape player and started to watch the video. Lotus was next to Tony waiting to see what the video was about.

 

_“Hello?”_

 

“Mom…” Tony looked at the screen and saw his mom. In Tony’s opinion, she looked as beautiful as ever considering her age. The video was recorded a week before Tony started college.

 

_“Ok...Hello, my name is Maria Collins Carbonell Stark. Sorry, I’m just a little nervous about this recording.”_

 

Tony smiled at his mother’s antics, usually, she was confident when it comes to videos. I guess it’s probably because she was recording this by herself or it was because Tony was leaving for college.

 

_“I guess you probably know that by now, don’t you son?” Maria smiled slightly but she soon frowned and faced the camera._

 

_“I guess you’re wondering what your mother is doing right now Tony...Well, I was worried that this day might come. I probably won’t be there when you figure it out.”_

 

Tony was confused, what did she mean by that?

 

_“...I can’t really explain it to you since it’s complicated. You may not believe me because it involves magic and sorcery. I know you’re thinking that this is ridiculous, right?”_

 

Tony would have said that was ridiculous, that is if he hasn’t been through enough trauma from magic, villains, and other stuff.

 

_Maria’s faced turn serious “You may not know this but magic does exist. There are wizards, witches, and sorcerers. Now, what I’m getting into is something that you may be a little confused about. Now, there is two very powerful guardian sorcerer. They are guarding something that holds an immense amount of power. They are called the infinity stones.”_

 

Tony was surprised that his mother knows what the infinity stones were. He was just associated with the infinity stones during New York and Ultron. He now wonders what his mother knows about the infinity stones.

 

_“They are six immensely powerful objects tied to different aspects of the universe. They possess unique capabilities that have been enhanced and altered by various alien civilizations. These stones are scattered in different places. You may remember the tesseract in Shield, don't you?”_

 

“My mother knew all along!” Tony screamed. He wondered why his mother didn’t do anything about the Tesseract if she knew along.

 

_“The tesseract contains the space stone. However, your father and Shield are using it for weapons and its power. So, I really couldn’t obtain it. I know, it’s in the wrong hands but I can’t risk being caught and accused of stealing. Especially since it’s Shield.” Maria winced at the thought._

 

Tony nodded, ‘who knows what they could have done with my mother?’

 

_“There is another stone, called the Time stone. A powerful sorcerer is tasked with protecting the stone from getting stolen and landing in the wrong hands. I’m unsure of who obtained the stone now but, I know that the stone is saved in their sanctuary.” Maria breathed in and sighed, “ I was also tasked with a stone. This stone is the most powerful out of the all the infinity stones. I was the guardian of the Soul Stone.”_

 

Tony remembered that Thor said that the Soul Stone was the most powerful stone. Thor said that the Soul Stone was the most powerful out of all of them, but never really explained how.

 

_“ The Soul Stone was under my protection. I was and still am a very skilled sorcerer. However, I had to restrict my powers and the Soul Stone’s power from the public. There are many agencies and villains that could have potentially stolen the Stone.”_

 

Tony nodded, however, he wondered, ‘If his mother was the guardian of the Soul Stone, where could it be now?’

 

_“After your father and I got married, I knew I had to keep the stone a secret as well. Your father is a genius so, he may use the stone for his personal project. An ability that the soul stone has is locating and tracking the souls of others. So, we know that he would have used it for Captain America.”_

 

Tony had a grimace look on his face, and sighed, “Thank heaven for that…”

 

_“I had found a solution to the problem but I only used it when you were born…” Maria looked guilty and upset about the solution. She sighed and continued, “Tony,...if you’re experiencing some active glowing within the eyes, levitation or floating in thin air, or an aura surrounding you. You might have an idea of what is going on…”_

 

Tony tilted his head in confusion, he was experiencing two out of three side effects she stated, but...then Tony was silence.

 

‘No fucking way...Mom you-!’

 

_“I had sealed the Soul Stone in you. I transferred its powers and abilities in you. It was the only way I could have kept the stone safe...I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to experiment my magic on you like that...I’m sorry”_

 

Tony was just sitting on his chair, in still silence.

 

“WHAT?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was a lot of work. Considering the fact that I try to put myself on a time crunch, I try my best here. After all, this is my first story that I'm actually dedicated to. Now, We finally got to see the interaction between Maria and Tony. Tony's reaction will be clearer in the next chapter, and I did change some stuff from my headcanon on Tumblr and my story because I wanted to. Tony now knows he is the Soul stone, rather than Wong telling Tony that he is the Soul Stone. If you want to see the link to the Tumblr headcanon.  
> the link is here:https://mkjessie01.tumblr.com/post/175645255658/soul-stonetony-au

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? Was it cringy, good, slow, or anything? Yes, the finding the book on a closet or some library is a very cliche move, but this is what I thought would fit. Although, I wouldn't mind any suggestions that could help me improve the story. I'll update and edit the chapters as the story goes on. Hope you enjoyed it so far.


End file.
